


Bedside Manners

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Anal, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: The first things he felt were the soft mattress under his side and his living heater and Guardian, Madness, pressed against his bare back. His arm was heavily slung over Cerexha’s waist, and he, unsurprisingly, kept him warm despite the lack of covers and clothes. He listened to the deep, even breathing that would’ve lulled him back to sleep if he waited long enough.





	Bedside Manners

**Author's Note:**

> Madness belongs to Avalonian #11466 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

**[Cerexha](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=36266393)** ’s eyes slowly blinked away sleep as consciousness came, stared at the far wall of his room at  _Nightspear_  while the rest of his senses took their time with awakening.

The first things he felt were the soft mattress under his side and his living heater and Guardian,  **[Madness](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=34147725)** , pressed against his bare back. His arm was heavily slung over Cerexha’s waist, and he, unsurprisingly, kept him warm despite the lack of covers and clothes. He listened to the deep, even breathing that would’ve lulled him back to sleep if he waited long enough.

His mind had other plans. Memory of the previous night came flooding back, sparked a different kind of heat in his groin.

Careful to not disturb Madness, he rolled onto his back, winced as he realized just how  _sore_  he was going to be for the day, and moved the arm off him. He watched Madness’ peaceful expression as he blindly took himself in his hand.

_He remembered how swiftly Madness crowded him on the very same bed when finally given permission, how hungry and desperate he seemed when they kissed._

_He’d taken time to partially prepare himself earlier that day, as usual, yet when Madness’ warm, slicked fingers found themselves at his entrance, it felt like his efforts hadn’t mattered. And when Madness’ thick cock eagerly replaced them, it felt like Madness’ fingers hadn’t mattered, either._

Cerexha’s breathing quickened as his hand urged him on, didn’t bother trying to hold back his mewls.

_His legs wrapped around Madness’ waist as they waited for his body to adjust, made the Guardian grunt and his nose flare when he teasingly clenched around him. The action was all but forgotten, or so he believed, as he directed Madness to a fast pace._

Cerexha gasped as his hips bucked, anticipation from the memories mixing with his building arousal.

_Madness had soon deviated from the position in what Cerexha could only now guess was payback._

_He had abruptly stopped, pried Cerexha’s legs from around him, then hooked his arms behind Cerexha’s knees and all but folded him in half as he pushed them up towards his chest while leaning forward._

_Cerexha, though miffed that he had stopped_ without _permission_ or _explanation, couldn’t stop the sounds that almost continuously tumbled from his lips as Madness deeply railed him. He clung to his Guardian as best he could, nails digging into skin as he melted._

Pleasure and need overpowered his regard for the body next to him as he fucked his own hand. Cerexha firmly braced his feet on the mattress as his orgasm neared; resisted the urge to nudge Madness onto his back and climb atop him or bury his face into his neck and breathe him in.

“Madness,” he murmured. Opalescent ropes streaked his chest and belly as the Guardian’s eyes fluttered open.


End file.
